Missions
Missions are a way of moving the story forward. Players are given directives that will lead them to new events and boss battles. For doing so, they are rewarded with Munny, Crowns and EXP. Missions are initiated when you see ~MISSION START~ and ends when you see ~MISSION COMPLETE~ Players do not get the mission rewards if they do not post or participate during the mission. EXP rewards always vary depending on the world. Munny is always standard, varying from 100 to 500. There are 7 mission types; Disembark ~YOU CAN NOT PARTICIPATE IN THE WORLD UNLESS YOU DISEMBARK~ The most simple and mandatory mission for any world. This mission only enables you to land your character into the new surroundings. It can be completed at any time by anyone, so long as the world is still open. Disembark missions are colored Green. Rewards: Low EXP, 1 crown Investigation Investigation is a fairly basic mission. It involves helping specified characters locate a person, place or thing. It could be anything from running errands, to finding a destination. Nearly all non-combat related missions fit into this category. Investigation missions are colored Yellow Rewards: Low-Medium EXP, Medium Munny, 2 Crowns Body Guard Body Guard Missions usually involve fending off against lower level threats. The main objective is to protect characters, help a character escape, or escort them through dangerous circumstances. These mission prompt you to defend a target for a set number of posts. Player abilities can be used here, but realistically. (For example, don't cast Fire 6 times if you only have enough MP for 3) Body Guard Missions are colored Orange. Rewards: Medium EXP, Medium Munny, 3 Crowns Brawl Brawl missions are a little more specific, prompting you to defeat enemies either on the ground or in the sky. "Air only missions" requires the Key glider as you will be chasing after threats, or flying over terrains you can't walk on. A set number of enemies are displayed for you to defeat. Players have a set amount of Battle Points that are usable each turn. The "BP" matches the player's level and allows them to defeat a set amount of enemies per post. (For example; I am level 13, meaning 13 "BP" to use per post. If I am fighting Shadows (2BP each) and Soldiers, (3 BP each) I would be able to defeat a maximum of 5 shadows, and 1 soldier. Player abilities can be used here, but realistically. Brawl Missions are colored Magenta. Rewards: Medium-High EXP, Medium-High Munny, 3 Crowns Boss A Boss Battle mission is where your level, stats, abilities, and equipped items come into great use. The mission objective is to defeat a Major Villain, Threat, or Apprentice. Unlike all other missions, Bosses require a turn based battle to be defeated. Defeating these bosses offer no money, but a chance for other powerful or useful items. Boss Missions are colored Red. Rewards: High-Very High EXP, 5 Crowns Musical The only mission where all you need is your voice, and a sound mixer. A Musical Mission becomes available after a world is completed. Songs from the film the world is based off of, are available to be perform by players. While no EXP is rewarded, it is an excellent method to gain more Munny and Crowns. Lock The final mission to almost every world. Locking the Keyhole to a world is to be done by only by the player with the lowest EXP. If that player has already sealed a keyhole, it goes to the next player, and so on. Lock Missions are colored Blue. Rewards: Low EXP, 5 Crowns Category:Gameplay